Devolviendo un juguete
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Usualmente Andy va a la casa de Bonnie para devolverle un juguete, ese, que misteriosamente se mete entre sus pertenencias.


—¡Andy! —Exclama Bonnie feliz. Al escuchar su voz cuando su madre abre la puerta.

—¡Hola! —saluda en cuclillas, acariciando cariñosamente su pelo. Luego de ese gesto, se saca su mochila y la abre, sacando a Rex de ahí.

Ella hace un gesto de sorpresa y con sus pequeñas manos, lo abraza felizmente.

—Pensé que lo había perdido —espeta— ¿Por qué lo tenías tú? —su mirada, sus ojos enormes y curiosos, como la pregunta hecha con genuina inocencia lo desconcierta a Andy porque el había pensado que ella había metido el juguete para que la vuelva a visitar.

—¿No fuiste tú...? —comienza lentamente como pensando las palabras— ¿...La que metió a Rex en la mochila?

Ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza, aun abrazando al juguete. Andy no interrogó, restándole importancia al suponer que solo era una travesura.

 **...**

Al irse Andy, Bonnie se acuesta boca abajo en el suelo, piernas alzadas mientras mira fijamente a Rex, lo que era la fase principal del interrogatorio, apuntándolo con una lámpara.

—¿Cómo te metiste en su mochila? —El dinosaurio se mantiene estático aun si en su interior sufre con el interrogatorio.

Ella adquiere una pose pensativa.

—¡No te muevas! —le dice antes de salir de su habitación corriendo. El dinosaurio se permite suspirar.

—Solo aguanta un poco más —pide Woody.

En ese momento, Bonnie regresa con un plato de galletas.

—Te voy a dar estas galletas, si me lo dices —intenta negociar como un niña de su edad puede suponer. Estuvieron un rato así mirándose fijamente. Hasta que Bonnie se percata de que se ha comido todas las galletas, con una sonrisa, se va hacia abajo a llevar el plato y cuando vuelve se olvida lo que había hecho con el pobre dinosaurio que parecía que en segundos iba a delatar todo.

 **...**

—¡Andy!

Él vuelve a darle otro juguete en sus manos -algo que hace bastante tiempo viene haciendo- esta vez siendo Jessie.

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto —le dice— Hace semanas que vengo devolviéndote juguetes que misteriosamente aparecen en la mochila.

—¡Yo no fui!

Sus ojos enormes y redondos lo miran fijamente y tan sinceramente. Que Andy evita mirarla, no quiere reprenderla, sabe lo feliz que se pone ella en su presencia.

—Bonnie... —su voz es baja— Tienes que saber que siempre vendré, no todos lo días, pero vendré.

—Yo no fui —su voz es un susurro.

Ese día, él no habla más sobre el tema.

 **...**

—¡Andy! —pronuncia al abrir la puerta y verlo. Ella sonríe, pero luego esa se borra, al verlo con el ceño fruncido.

— Bonnie, no puedes seguir haciendo esto —esta vez, él tenía a Buzz en sus manos— No puedes seguir metiendo juguetes en mi mochila o en mi auto cuando no te vea, solo para que vuelva.

Los ojos de la niña comienzan a cristalizarse al ver a Andy de ese modo, acusándola. Su mirada es gacha mientras intenta contener las lágrimas que desean salir.

— No sé cómo lo haces, pero debes dejar de hacer esto —espeta— ¿Por qué no puedes entender que volver sin necesidad de guardarlos? Estoy en la universidad, no puedo venir todos los días para entregarte los juguetes que me dejas.

La niña comenzó a sollozar, las gotas saladas cayendo en el suelo en gotas gigantes.

—Bonnie —su voz es suave al darse cuenta lo que provoco en la niña— Yo no quise...

—¡Yo no fui! —Exclama, su voz sonando desgarrada y herida— ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡No guarde los juguetes en tu mochila!

Andy la abraza, mientras acaricia suavemente su cabeza.

— Lo siento...

Su mente racional dice que es imposible que no fuera otra persona que ella, pero suena tan honesta que no puede evitar creerle.

 **...**

Desde ese día los juguetes que misteriosamente se metían entre sus pertenencias se detuvieron, arrepentidos por hacerle eso a Bonnie al meterse en las pertenencias de Andy por querer pasar un rato con él. A pesar de eso el susodicho, seguía visitándola, no todos los días, pero lo más regular que podía y como su horario le permitía.

Eso sí, nunca más los juguetes se metieron en las pertenencias de Andy.

 **...**

Hasta que un día, luego de muchos años, los juguetes desaparecían y Andy lo entregaba nuevamente a Bonnie.

Los ojos de Bonnie se agrandan mientras toma a Woody en sus manos. Ella abre la pequeña boca en sorpresa, tartamudea, Andy no sabe si es por miedo a que se enoje nuevamente con ella o vergüenza al suponer algo más. El hombre desea que fuera lo último.

—Y-yo no fui.

—No dije nada, solo vine a devolvértelo —sonriendo.

Ella asiente, cohibida.

—¿Quieres pasar?

Él acepta cortésmente mientras sonríe. Y mientras ella, sale de su habitación para traerle algo para tomar y comer, él, esconde un juguete en su maletín.

No puede creer lo que hace para tener excusa para poderla volver a ver sin que parezca que tenga segundas intenciones al venir tan seguido.

Suspira. Al verla entrar, en su mente dice que si las tiene porque desde hace un tiempo se ha enamorado de ella.


End file.
